Daniel 'spits' Abrams
Daniel 'Spits' Abrams worked on the Pearly Tornado when he first meets Larten in Ocean Of Blood. Larten pays Daniel to fetch the captain so Larten can stay on the ship. He then has a secret crush on Malora. He then sees Malora getting blood for Larten when they land but decides to keep it to himself. After Larten finds out that Malora has been murdered he kills everyone on the ship except a senior mate, two men, Daniel and a baby. When Larten finnaly leaves the ship he releases Daniel and the others only to find that Daniel has become a cannibal and killed the other two men. In the Saga of Darren Shan, he is living in a small shack, where Mr. Tiny earlier said was safe from Dragons. Darren and Harkat meet him when they swam away from one of the Dragons, after it destroyed their raft. One of the things Lady Evanna said they needed was a net that fishes the dead. This later turns out to be Dainels' net. he said he had three, but the other two got detsroyed. He said he didn't use it to fish the dead, noly those who were in the lake when he used to be pirate aboard the Prince o' Pariah! But he said some were dead. His shack was small, and out the back was a potato garden. he also had, carried and drunk a lot of Poteen, a very strong alcohol, which Daniel was clearly addicted to. Later in the trip, he hated having it taken from him. When Darren and Harkat tried it, they hated it and said it burnt like hell. When Darren and Harkat reached the Temple of the Grotesque, they asked Daniel to stay outside and keep watch. After a big fight, darren and the chief of the Kulshka's (Named that becuase that's what they chanted. Harkat later stated they looked loosely like the Guardians Of Blood), Daniel burst in and killed several of the Kalushka's, and resulted in the temple falling down and almost killing the trio, although later, Harkat said it was probably destiny, and that Daniel was supposed to do it. When the trio are near the Lake of Souls, Darren creates bombs using the Gelatinous Globes and injecting the Grotesque's 'holy liquid' with the Black Panther's hollow tooth, and gives some to himself and Harkat, but none to Daniel. This makes him angry and upset. Just when they are within 8-feet of the Lake of Souls, invulnerable to the Dragons, Dainel shows his true side, and tries to kill Harkat (Whom he believed was a demon, although Harkat convinced him he was only a harmless imp in stead) and Darren, who he knew all along was a Vampire, as he noticed him when he once cut open Daniel's leg and sucked from him (Although it tasted vile as his blood was full of Poteen). But the two main character's got the better of him and almost killed him, before he fell into the Lake. Because he was a living soul when he fell in, the spell over the Lake lifted, and the dragons were free to attack. 'LIES:' Along the journey to the Lake of Suls, Daniel Abrams made many big lies, many of it being aboard the Prince o' Pariah as a Pirate. It is never found out whether he actually was a pirate and was on board the 'Prince o' Pariah', or it was merely the Pearly Tornado, and he made it sound amazing. Although it is hinted it is the former, as he said he was the chef, and that everyone loved his stew. And when all the meat ran out, the people he picked up out the water using his net, he killed, and used their meat in his stew. This is what he intended to do to Harkat and Darren at the Lake of Souls. He even once said he was engaged to a Japanese princess, and that, excluding Big Boom Billy, the captain said he was the most useful man on the ship, before people found out his meaty secret, and said he 'was not human'. Category:Lake Of Souls